fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amon
Summary Amon, formerly known as Francis Downing is an Ex special government agent and the new Amon, after a drug bust in southern Texas, he came home to find his wife and daughter murdered, and himself gunned down by an assassin sent by the drug cartel. After this he encountered the lord of Hell, Dagon, who instilled him with the new power of Amon, he is now Dagon's hellish champion and the seeker of vengeance. Powers and Stats Appearance: Amon when he was alive was a decently sized African American, standing 6'3" and almost 190lbs, he wore very short hair and has no facial hair. As the new Amon, his look is pretty bland, being put into a jet black suit with slightly noticeable designs on his chest and face that are a little bulky. Personality: Amon has a deep rooted and cruel personality, he is greatly and easily angered and is not afraid and has in fact taken multiple lives in his search to prosecute and kill him and his families murderers. Powers & Abilities: '''Necromancy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Vast Combative Knowledge, Necromatic combat, Soul Absorption, Soul Empowerment, Re-birthing, Fire Immunity, Sin Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Self matter manipulation. Limited Time Manipulation, Hell fire manipulation, High speed regeneration, Flight, Immortality (Type 3), Telepathy '''Tier: 8-B, Possibly 8-A. | At least 6-B, possibly higher via Sin Empowerment Name: '''Amon/Frank Downing '''Gender: Male Origin: Amon/Nova Comics Classification: Human/Demon Attack Potency: 'City Block Level, Possibly Multi City Block | ''Country Level. possibly country level + (Able ''to destroy a demon who could survive a nuke that could take out a majority of china.) (Higher via Sin empowerment) '''Speed: '''Travel Speed is Sub-Sonic, Reflexes are Sonic | ''At least Massively Hypesonic + to Sub-Relativistic in both travel and combat speed. (Able to catch a multiple lightning bolts and even chase one down before it blew away a small populated area.) (Higher via Sin empowerment) 'Lifting Strength: '''Multiple Tons (Easily Capable of lifting Cars) | ''Class T. (Was able to keep a mountain from crushing a populated area.) (Higher via Sin empowerment) 'Striking Strength: '''Class MJ | ''High class EJ + , possibly low class ZJ. (''was able to kill a demon who could easily survive a nuke big enough to take out a majority of china.) (Higher via Sin empowerment) '''Durability: '''Small Building Level+. | ''Country level. (''walked away from a nuclear blast that could have destroyed a majority of china.) (Higher via regeneration and sin empowerment) '''Stamina: '''Superhuman. | Insanely High. (Higher via Sin empowerment) '''Range: '''City Block+. | ''At least hundreds if not thousands of miles. (Was able to spot a nuclear bomb from across the Atlantic oceans and flew there) '''Standard Equipment: '''Symbiotic style Suit, Supernatural Chains, Multiple sets of Military grade firearms. Spells '''Intelligence: '''Genius Fighter (Mastered Multiple Fighting Styles while training.) '''Weaknesses: '''Holy Objects/Holy Weapons/Holy Magic '''Note: If a being encounters Amon who has committed great evil, this can increase Amon's power depending on how much sin and how great the sins are, with this Amon has relatively no limits when encountering being who commit great evil especially on a cosmic scale. Notable Attacks. '-Hellfire Manipulation:' Amon can manipulate unholy fire that can harm and burn anyone down through there soul including spirits themselves, if anyone dies through these means there entire existence is eradicated, though this effect doesn't work on unholy beings, it can still gravely harm them depending on the intensity. Key: Beginning of Series | ''Post Sathe S''toryline Other Notable Victories: Kain Notable Losses: Stalemates: Category:Immortals Category:Dead Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Spell user Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Abbadon's Pages